


Behind These Walls

by fandomlover532



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fluff, Hau is a skull grunt, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Sometimes walls can hide things more than people think.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Behind These Walls

Hau sighed as he walked through Aether paradise to keep an eye on Gladion and Lillie since his boss Plumeria ordered him to, _’We could easily get a few Pokémon here and probably sell them or at least set them free.’_ Hau thought annoyed as he continued walking around with his hands in his pockets. Hau found his mind wandering to Lillie’s younger brother named Gladion, he was a sweet thing, always selfless and willing to help others even if that meant risking his own safety. 

Hau felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered when Gladion had patched up a few scratches he got when he got in a fight with a few Meowths, he gently scolded him but made sure he was okay and stopped when Hau would wince or hiss in pain. Yet when Hau was fine he could see the pleased smile on his face that made Hau’s heart skip a beat at the sight. 

Hau suddenly found himself in a hallway he didn't recognize which made him groan softy and start trying to find a way out. As Hau was walking through the hallway he heard faint yelling and like something was getting hit, Hau became concerned and decided to go look. He eventually was in front of a large dark oak door and could hear the noises from inside, it sounded like a man’s voice and he could also hear crying which made dread fill his gut but slowly opened the door and peaked in.

Once he did his eyes widened and felt his heart stop and the air in his throat hitch slightly at what he saw, Gladion was collapsed onto the floor crying and occasionally crying out in pain as Mohn had his belt off and was beating Gladion with it while yelling at him angrily, ”You useless little brat! Why isn't Cosmog with you?!” He shouted stopping for a few seconds to let Gladion speak, ”I-I’m sorry!” Gladion exclaimed but he began crying out in pain again when Mohn resumed beating him.

Hau had enough at what he was seeing as rage built up inside him before he slammed the door open then ran at Mohn and shoved him onto the floor hearing him grunt in pain, once Hau did that he quickly helped Gladion up then put the scared boy behind him glaring at Mohn as he did, ”You bastard! Why the hell would you hurt your own children?! They've done nothing wrong!” Hau exclaimed angrily while making sure Gladion was safely behind him who was shaking, Mohn groaned but slowly got up.

”Because they are my children, and I can do whatever the hell I want to them.” Mohn said somehow nonchalantly which made Hau’s blood boil as his right eye twitched slightly then growled before he punched Mohn who grunted in pain, as he looked up Hau suddenly roundhouse kicked him causing him to grunt in pain again then collapsed onto the floor but hit his head on the desk which knocked him out. Hau panted slightly trying to calm down since he didn't wanna scare Gladion even more, once he did calm down he looked at said boy who was already sobbing while covering his eyes with his hands.

Hau frowned before he carefully and gently hugged Gladion not wanting to accidentally scare him. Gladion immediately clung to Hau’s jacket then buried his face into his shirt and started sobbing and hiccuping as Hau began to gently rub his back while holding him close. “I-I! I d-on’t understand why he-he! Wo-Would hurt us Hau! D-Did we do something wrong?!” Gladion choked out as he continued sobbing as Hau was trying to comfort him the best he could.

”No, you didn't do anything wrong. He’s just sick in the head.” Hau said gently then felt Gladion hug him to which he hugged back and allowed Gladion to break down sobbing in his arms letting out all the emotions he had been holding in for so long. _’I_ _won’t let anyone hurt you again. I promise.’_ Hau thought as he continued to let Gladion cling to him and sob as his shoulders shook while his voice echoed throughout the room.

Eventually, Gladion fell asleep in Hau’s arms who gently picked him up then left the room but gave Mohn one last glare before he did then went to find the others.


End file.
